


The Secret Tale of Kylux

by AM_Disnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Disnerd/pseuds/AM_Disnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For several years, Kylo Ren and General Hux have been in a romantic relationship with each other all while keeping it a secret. When Rey goes to Starkiller Base to find the missing Droid, BB-8 she finds out more than what she bargained for and Ren and Hux's secret relationship begins tearing at the seams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction in a long while. I am so excited to share it all with you! I have a guilty pleasure with Kylux so let me release my creativity! <3

If there was one person that Kylo Ren loved the most, it was his secret partner, Brendol Hux. 

 

It has been a year since the explosion at Starkiller Base but what most people in the Galaxy don't know is that Kylo Ren and General Hux are secretly dating. They swore to secrecy because they couldn't reveal the relationship to anyone not even their families. It was a working relationship, they were in business together and became friends as time went on they became more and more intimate and became lovers. 

Back when Kylo was growing up, he always felt different and misunderstood seeing his parents were both running a tight schedule and trying to save the Galaxy from destruction, to a young child, he felt neglected and could never talk to them. He grew up resenting his father, leading to estrangement and eventually eliminating them from his life altogether. At a young age, Ben Solo was going through what most teenagers did at that age, at thirteen, he was experiencing puberty and the birds and the bees; however, instead of being attracted to girls he was attracted to boys. It was hard for him to explain this to his parents so he spent most of his teenage life with angst and betrayal. 

A young Brendol Hux lived with a demanding father, forced him into the military lifestyle and left him without much of a childhood. Brendol Hux Sr. thrived on making him a man. He learned to never argue and obey his father out of fear that he may hurt him. Growing up fast, made Brendol Hux Jr. the person he is today, emotionless and callous almost as he had no soul. Having no regards for his son, Brendol Hux Sr was not the ideal picture perfect father figure, but he made sure his son never went without, he was housed, fed, and groomed him into what he wanted him to be. Brendol Hux Jr forgot what it was like to be a normal person as he was forced into the military lifestyle his teenage years was only moving up in the ranks. 

 

Kylo and Hux are polar opposites; however, they attracted each other in the strangest way possible. Hux always knew that if his father knew he lived an alternative lifestyle that he would disown him into a million galaxies, but none of that mattered when he was with Kylo; however, they kept their relationship a secret. Kylo knew if his family ever found of their relationship they would be angry with him, but he didn't care what his parents thought, he stopped caring what they thought long ago; however they kept their relationship a secret. 

The secrecy of their relationship is what kept the First Order, well in order. They outwardly act as if they hate each other, but they really love each other on the inside. Hux is proper and polished, while Kylo on the other hand, his wreckless, emotionally unstable, and somehow something works with them.


	2. Chapter 1: Making Plans and Mission Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and General Hux grow worried that their secret relationship may not be a secret forever and tries to make plans just in case the secret is out and avoids any confrontations from either the First Order or the Resisance, Rey has discovered that the Resisance has lost their beloved droid BB-8 and has sent Rey on a mission to go find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 1 finally! Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner I've been so busy! I hope you all enjoy!!

A brand new version of the Starkiller Base has been rebuilt and Kylo was almost sure this one won't be destroyed this time; however, if Kylo keeps using the same methods he will get the same results. This irritated Hux, he always thought he had smarter ideas and never understood Kylo's ways of thinking.

 

"Kylo, you know this won't work"? Hux sighed. "I'm almost sure of this, I even built a force barrier around the Starkiller Base so when enemies come to attack they won't be able to break past the barrier" Kylo argued. "Whatever you say, Ren". Hux politely disagreed. 

 

They always argued and bickered about things like this, but it's things like this that always helped keep the relationship a secret because everyone thought they hated each other. They had everyone fooled, it was good. But they always knew that their relationship can't stay a secret for long, that eventually it would have to be revealed somehow. But neither of them knew how they would go about it. 

 

"I wonder what people would think if they found out about us being together"? Kylo asked. "Let's see maybe they would be angry with us probably throw me out of the First Order and well try to kill us like they already are". Hux replied. It didn't seem too bad considering Hux plans on breaking free from the Order along with Phasma and knows the Resistance hates him already so he really had nothing to lose. 

Kylo on the other hand, well he didn't know what to do if anyone else found out, he knew deep down that his family is on the Resistance and his mother ran it, he couldn't run to her or his dad now that he's gone. He really had no one to run to, he would have to live with this hanging over his head forever he thought to himself. We have to keep this a secret he thought, no matter what. We can't tell anyone even our families, no matter the circumstances.

 

"It can't stay a secret forever, Ren eventually someone is bound to find out whether we tell them or something slips". Hux reminded him of the bleak reality that he may face after their secret relationship is all but secret. "Then we run away, then no one will find out" Kylo suggested. "I'm not going to live a lie Ren, I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not". Hux argued. "You don't have to!, you can have your cat, I can have my alternative rock playlist and we can live happily ever after all alone away from everyone away from judgement". Kylo pleaded. "You don't get it do you"? Hux asked. Kylo could sense the tension between each other, he knew well enough when Hux was angry or about to be angry. "I get it Hux, you want to live your life free of judgement and live a happy life together". Kylo pleaded "But..... There's always a But". Hux spat out. This irritated Kylo, it irritated him at the fact that Hux knew him so well, almost as they were a married couple. "There is no but, we can do that, but in secret". Kylo exclaimed. 

"Everything is going to be okay" Kylo promised as he kissed Hux's forehead.

 

*Back at the Resistance Base*

General Leia Organa was given orders to send their new apprentice Rey, on a mission to find a missing droid, a white and orange BB-unit, owned by Poe Dameron. Everyone on the Resistance Base seems to think the First Order grabbed hold of the droid while on Jakku. "But didn't we find the map General Organa"? Rey asked, confused as to why they needed the droid back. There was still a lot that Rey needed to learn. The droids were like companions to them, and were helpful to the others on the base. "BB-8 has gone missing, we are almost sure the First Order snatched him up on Jakku". A Resistance officer gave specific orders to Rey to go on the mission to find him, to go to Starkiller Base and retrieve the droid as ordered. 

Rey didn't want to go back to the Starkiller Base, she is terrified of Kylo, also she had bad memories of being interrogated and would not like to experience that again. But as strong and faithful as Rey is, she goes despite her fears.

So Rey goes on her mission to find the missing droid, BB-8


	3. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey embarks on her mission to find the missing droid, BB-8 all while finding out one of the First Order's deepest darkest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in Rey's point of view as if you were reading this from her perspective. I will try to get more chapters in as I get more time. Until then, please enjoy!!

_Everything Rey was taught was taught from living most of her years as a scavenger and fending for herself. She wasn't going to let this mission break her. She is strong and fearless and she was focused on finding the missing droid, BB-8._

Upon my arrival at Starkiller Base which I had to quietly sneak myself in so I wouldn't make myself a target. I tip-toed into the cockpit to where I sensed his presence, Kylo Ren's presence. I told myself that I was here to get the droid and split. I couldn't let him see that I was scared of him. So I quietly moved closer to the cockpit until my head started hurting. He was closer now, yet he was nowhere to be found. Kylo was the only one that had gotten into my head once before, and I could sense that he was trying to get in but I wasn't going to let him win. 

Despite what his intentions were, it had nothing to do with me and I could feel the tension ease off as I got into the cockpit in search of the droid, until I heard strange noises. I quickly grabbed my lightsaber hilt in a quick reaction, but to my dismay no one came to fight. In fact, I don't think anyone knew I was here except for maybe Kylo Ren, another Force user, that could sense my presence. 

I began quietly rummaging through the cockpit until I began hearing the strange noises again, but this time they were louder and more pronounced; however, I still couldn't make out the noises. This was far too strange for something that the First Order could be conducted. The noises came again, however; they weren't from a machine or a ship or anything like that. This was human, and this was so incredibly awkward that I wanted to flee, but I knew I couldn't come back without the droid mission failed. 

Suddenly the walls vibrated as if they were going to explode, and one of the doors burst open, revealing what happened to be General Hux and Kylo Ren doing the dirty in the cockpit. I shouted and gasped as I covered my eyes in horror. Kylo gasped as he was taken aback at my presence. "What are you doing here"?! Hux asked caught off guard. "I came to get the missing droid, BB-8". I replied to his horrified as I couldn't undo what I just saw. "That droid is not here"! Kylo angrily replied "I came here on a mission, please just get your clothes on so I can open my eyes"! I pleaded as I had enough awkward views for one day. 

The doors shut and I hoped they would come back dressed so we could talk, as the door opened Kylo came back with grey sweatpants and a white undershirt. "So this what this was about, finding your stupid droid"?, You better hope no one else finds out"! Kylo huffed. "I was on a mission by General Organa to get it back and they are almost sure it's here". I explained. As soon as Kylo could get another word in Hux came in with his General's Uniform with the white and orange droid in hands, "Here is the droid, now get lost" Hux ordered as he handed me BB-8, untouched and unabashed. "Thank you very much" I thanked them as I walked away. 

"We've been together, for some time now" I heard a voice from behind as I turned around to find Kylo behind me "Wait, how did you know..."? I asked before it hit me, he probably sensed it, that It was in my afterthoughts. "I sensed it" Kylo responded, knowing that he wanted to tell someone, but somehow he confided in me to keep their relationship a secret. "Know that whatever happened, whatever you saw, this cannot get out in the open". Kylo pleaded to me hoping that I would abide his wish. 

***Back at the Resistance Base***

After arriving back at the Resistance Base, I retrieved the droid BB-8 and showed everyone at the Council Meeting that the mission is accomplished. Everyone at the Council Meeting, including Chewie were all glad that BB-8 was back until he blurted something in droid language "bleep, bleep , bloop, bloop". Which translated to "Kylo Ren and General Hux are more than just co-workers. "BB-8"! I gasped. "It's okay no one understood him" Leia reassured me that the secret was still a secret, of course no one understood him, but me. Thankful that no one else understands droid like I do. 

As I recollected my thoughts I went back to meditate on the events of the day as much as I wanted to keep it a secret, I felt like I needed to tell someone but who can I trust? I was so confused. I didn't want to make myself a target nor did I want to cause another war in already feuding Galaxy. The more I started to think about it, the more I understood why Hux and Ren had to keep the relationship a secret. For one, The First Order will fall apart if the relationship was open, second, there is too much politics involved in the relationship to be open. 

I would have never guessed them to be together as they are always at each other's throats always trying to one-up each other, always trying to win the approval of the Supreme Leader, always offering better ideas, always always always fighting against each other. Maybe it was an act, I thought to myself or was this how they showed "affection" in public? Whatever it was, it was so weird and confusing. 

And they've been hiding this for so long? I asked myself as my head began hurting as if a hole was burning inside of it. I tried to shove the thoughts out of my brain, but it kept coming back like a house on fire. "Stop it"! I yelped. I could've just told everyone at the Council Meeting but this would be disastrous. 

There was not much left to do, I was to keep this a secret as ordered or I become the First Order's prime target or I confide in one of my alliance members to not spill the beans.


	4. The Secret is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Phasma finds out about Kylo and Hux's escapade the other day in the cockpit. Expect Hux to get very angry after Phasma plays a big joke on Hux during one of his big ~~screeches~~ speeches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I apologize. :( This may be the last one, I may do a wrap up chapter I don't know. But I do have another one coming so stay tuned for that!! Other than that, enjoy!!

Captain Phasma was always ordering her stormtroopers around usually with orders from General Hux until both General Hux and Kylo Ren were both late for the meeting. She had to always come between both of their arguments and mothers them around. She was getting aggravated by their lateness. 

"Hux and Ren, the meeting is going to start now"! Captain Phasma ordered through her pager before she could finish the message another one was coming through "There's a meeting"? A question sounded through her pager. "Yes you dimwit, now get down here"! Phasma seethed through her electronic voice. That was Ren, it had to have been she thought to herself. Because Hux was always so prepared that he couldn't have been that dense to not know there was a meeting. 

Hux and Ren both arrived at the meeting both late and unprepared the meeting started and they were already 10 minutes late. The holoscreen showed images of a map of where the Resistance plans to hide out. "That's great, always one step ahead" Hux championed at the thought of always been superior to the Resistance, it made him feel important. "I would be quiet if I were you, you were the one that made us late" Kylo remarked "Shut up Ren, you didn't even know there was a meeting to begin with"! Hux sneered. "Enough"! Phasma ordered "Goodness, do I have to babysit you both all the time"? Captain Phasma was not pleased, especially since they were late too. 

Finally the meeting had ended and took General Hux to her quarters and smacked him across the face. "Ow, Phasma what was that for"? Hux irritably inquired "Oh don't play dumb General, you know damn well what that was for" Phasma replied. "Okay I apologize for arriving late, it won't happen again". Hux apologized "No Hux, not that. Explain to me what happened in the cockpit the other day"? Phasma inquired. Hux's normally pale face turned two shades of red when Phasma mentioned of his and Kylo's escapade the other day. "Wait, how did you find out about this"? Hux asked nervously. "It's on tape, there's surveillance all over the quarters and on the base as well". Phasma explained.   
Hux and Ren's secret relationship was no longer a secret, Hux was shocked at the thought of the entire galaxy finding out about their relationship. He wondered who else knew other than Phasma, he always knew that the relationship couldn't stay a secret forever, but he never imagined it to be like this. He was fully aware of their relationship, but he was scarred for life. 

During Hux's next big speech Phasma sneakily made a banner saying "Kylo + Hux=Love" but no one knew, but her and she was going to do this but she. 

So after Hux made his ginormous screaming speech in front of three million stormtroopers a big banner unveiled when Hux turned around, he grew angry already knowing who it was "PHASMA"!!! He shouted to her while she snickered underneath her helmet. "That's not funny"! Hux scolded her "Don't you think it's cute"? Phasma asked unashamed of her banner. "NO"! Hux barked. "Well that's too bad, everyone in the galaxy wanted to know when the wedding was" Phasma teased "Everyone, back to the _Finalizer_ " Hux ordered. 

Hux was not happy, and everyone knew when Hux was not happy. That's when everyone grew silent on their way back to the _Finalizer_.


	5. The Secret is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Phasma reveals that she knew of Kylo and Hux's escapade in the cockpit. Expect Hux to get very angry when Phasma plays an epic joke on Hux during one of his big Screeches speeches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I apologize for this being a short chapter this may be the last one, I may do a wrap up chapter I don't know, but I do have another fic coming so stay tuned for that!! Other than that, enjoy!

Captain Phasma was always ordering her stormtroopers around usually with orders from General Hux until both General Hux and Kylo Ren were both late for the meeting. She had to always come between both of their arguments and mothers them around. She was getting aggravated by their lateness. 

"Hux and Ren, the meeting is going to start now"! Captain Phasma ordered through her pager before she could finish the message another one was coming through "There's a meeting"? A question sounded through her pager. "Yes you dimwit, now get down here"! Phasma seethed through her electronic voice. That was Ren, it had to have been she thought to herself. Because Hux was always so prepared that he couldn't have been that dense to not know there was a meeting. 

Hux and Ren both arrived at the meeting both late and unprepared the meeting started and they were already 10 minutes late. The holoscreen showed images of a map of where the Resistance plans to hide out. "That's great, always one step ahead" Hux championed at the thought of always been superior to the Resistance, it made him feel important. "I would be quiet if I were you, you were the one that made us late" Kylo remarked "Shut up Ren, you didn't even know there was a meeting to begin with"! Hux sneered. "Enough"! Phasma ordered "Goodness, do I have to babysit you both all the time"? Captain Phasma was not pleased, especially since they were late too. 

Finally the meeting had ended and took General Hux to her quarters and smacked him across the face. "Ow, Phasma what was that for"? Hux irritably inquired "Oh don't play dumb General, you know damn well what that was for" Phasma replied. "Okay I apologize for arriving late, it won't happen again". Hux apologized "No Hux, not that. Explain to me what happened in the cockpit the other day"? Phasma inquired. Hux's normally pale face turned two shades of red when Phasma mentioned of his and Kylo's escapade the other day. "Wait, how did you find out about this"? Hux asked nervously. "It's on tape, there's surveillance all over the quarters and on the base as well". Phasma explained.   
Hux and Ren's secret relationship was no longer a secret, Hux was shocked at the thought of the entire galaxy finding out about their relationship. He wondered who else knew other than Phasma, he always knew that the relationship couldn't stay a secret forever, but he never imagined it to be like this. He was fully aware of their relationship, but he was scarred for life. 

During Hux's next big speech Phasma sneakily made a banner saying "Kylo + Hux=Love" but no one knew, but her and she was going to do this but she. 

So after Hux made his ginormous screaming speech in front of three million stormtroopers a big banner unveiled when Hux turned around, he grew angry already knowing who it was "PHASMA"!!! He shouted to her while she snickered underneath her helmet. "That's not funny"! Hux scolded her "Don't you think it's cute"? Phasma asked unashamed of her banner. "NO"! Hux barked. "Well that's too bad, everyone in the galaxy wanted to know when the wedding was" Phasma teased "Everyone, back to the _Finalizer_ " Hux ordered. 

Hux was not happy, and everyone knew when Hux was not happy. That's when everyone grew silent on their way back to the _Finalizer_.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the story of Kylux!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my little fic! I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Also, Stay tuned for a new fic coming very soon!! <3

_Rey finally decided to apologize for the other day, so she arrived at the front door of Ren's quarters._

Rey knocks on the front Kylo's door to his quarters, she waited until he opened, but to no avail he wasn't there. Of course he would be mad, she intruded in on them. She couldn't blame him for being mad though. So she had to make things right. "Kylo"! She knocked again. She sensed his presence, though so he is nearby. 

And with a turn of an eye Kylo showed up before Rey. "I guess you came to apologize"? Kylo asked Rey with an altered voice from his helmet. "Yes, Kylo I've come to apologize from the other day". Rey sincerely apologized for walking in on them. "Well I guess you are forgiven, since you haven't told anyone else of our relationship". Kylo accepted Rey's apology. Since Rey technically agreed to keep it under lock and key that didn't keep her from asking Kylo of his and Hux's relationship. 

Kylo suavely lifted off his helmet and offered Rey to come in and sit on the edge of his bed. Kylo had told Rey that he and Hux has been in a relationship for some time now. "So how long has this been a secret"? Rey asked "Just until you walked in on me, then it became clear to everyone that Hux and I were an item, Phasma saw a surveillance video of us and revealed it to everyone". Kylo replied. 

"How does this affect the First Order"? Rey asked "For once in my life, I'm not really sure". Kylo replied, genuinely worried for him and Hux's future. Rey seemed to sense fear in Kylo's mind that he was scared that their relationship could interfere with their mission. _"Careful Ren, that your personal interests, not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke"_ Kylo could hear Hux's voice in his mind. 

"Well I guess I better get going". Rey declared "Goodbye Kylo". Rey greeted him before she went back to the Resistance base. 

 

*Back at the Resistance Base*

General Leia Organa could sense that something was not sitting right with her son, she always knew he was troubled but this was something far more. "Rey you are back, so glad to see you" she greeted her "Thanks". Rey smiled, she sensed it too with Rey. "I feel like I should tell you something, but I'm not sure how I should tell you". Rey tried to so hard to tell her, to make sure the words came out right. Was she going to be angry, would she be thankful that this was out in the open, or would it cause more grief and heartache that the family was already experiencing. "It's your son, he's been in a relationship with General Hux, the General of the First Order, I wasn't sure how to tell you but I felt like you should know". Rey spilled the beans, somewhat relieved. 

Leia wasn't sure whether to be shocked or disappointed, she always knew the relationship he had with his dad was a rocky one and now that his father was gone he didn't need that weight on his shoulders anymore. "Rey, I'm glad you told me; but, as far as my son goes it's his life to live I can't stop him anymore he's made his choice". Leia replied "I know General Leia, he hated his father and I witnessed it all, me, Chewie, and Finn". Rey replied with a somber tone. Leia sensed it as well. Rey sensed that she missed her son, and wished that one day he would come back and they would reunite once again. 

 

Rey had hope, hope for the Galaxy, hope for Leia, hope for the future, hope for even Kylo too, she hoped that everything would work out, that there would be balance back brought back to the Force it was said that she was the new chosen one but she was just figuring out her own power in this big crazy galaxy. _"Rey, these are your first steps"_ she heard a voice inside her head. She knew what she had to do, she had to do what she would set out to do, and that was to bring balance back to the Force.


End file.
